keverynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutar
Flag Sutar’s flag is shaped like an upright rectangle. It is black in color with a light green three tailed star on it. The star is in the upper left corner and the tails run downwards from it. Racial Groups These Nomads are mostly human, though occasionally one will see a Wolfling in Sutar as part of a tribe. These are adoptees or Oathsiblings of existing members. Very rarely, a Chume’taly will be seen. Leadership They are strictly Matriarchal in nature and leadership is hereditary. Succession is determined by a green, star shaped marking that appears naturally on the back of the one who will be the next Lord, or Tal’jeerann. This mark is present at birth. No one is entirely sure why or how it began to appear but no one questions it. Clothing Traditional Sutaran garb is different for men and women. A woman’s traditional clothing is called an Etul’kevlann. It consists of five parts. Dan’ya – loose fitting pants that have a wide band around the waist and at the cuffs El’so – an under tunic that is high collared at the neck and leaves the shoulder area bare in the front and back; it also leaves the naval area exposed. The sleeves start up at the top of the bust and angle downwards to just above the elbow. From there, the arm is covered to the wrist. Jal’so – the over tunic that falls to the knees. It’s very simple in construction with a wide, square neck, and small cap sleeves. It is open on the right side from the waist down. Kappi – The wide sash that belts the jal’so at the waist. It wraps around several times and ties at the back Sori – a simple sandal that laces up the leg in a crisscross fashion up to a few inches below the knees. They are laced over the dan’ya, pinning them down. Many Sutaran women choose to only wear the dan’ya and jal’so with and a thinner belt and a plain sandal for foot wear. Others choose to wear other styles of clothing. Sutaran man’s garb is much more complicated than the woman’s clothing. It’s called Djinen and consists of Jali – baggy pants that are tucked into the qot Qot – knee high boots Koden – under shirt. It has a scoop neck line and elbow length sleeves. It is worn tucked into the jali. Knetlo – the over shirt is long sleeved and high necked. A half circle is cut out around the collarbone and diamond shapes are cut out of the sleeves on the outside of the arm, exposing part of the koden. From the elbow down, the sleeves are bound with zall. Zall – thin strings that crisscross over the sleeves of the knetlo from the elbows to the wrists. Quapi – a girdle that covers the stomach and groin areas. It is worn on top of the clothing. Ta’al – a thin belt that is worn over the Quapi and fastens on the left side. Beliefs Sutarans have a belief in the Mother Goddess but there are some who maintain some of the . Before the First Darkrider Incursion there were many who venerated the Deity Khallil as well as Angheriveshann, Ester, and Gerelu. To this day, Khallil’s Festival on the 25th day of Dragonhatch is celebrated as it was in the old days. People born on this day are said to be blessed and all, even male children, have an unusually high skill with magic. Category:People